


We're getting married in the morning

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Family Feels, Fluff and Romance, Loki Feels, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Steve Feels, The boys do what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Bucky is worried that recent event were putting a strain on Steve and Loki's relationship.  He decides that they need a break so they can have some time, just the two of them.  They decide now is a good time to become more Official.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the latest part in my song series. I'm sorry its been so long since I last posted for this series, but I have three parts ready and I think you will understand why I wanted to get them all done first.
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> Thank you as always to Shallowgenepool for beta reading for me once more and for letting me bounce ideas off so I can finally get it done.

Bucky was laid in his room, trying to relax. He had been home for four months now and was settled in to something like a routine. His physical injuries had recovered as much as they were going to and his doctors were pushing him into looking into scheduling fittings for a prosthetic, but he had put them off for now. His counsellor put it down to him not being mentally ready to deal with the loss of his arm, but Bucky knew that it wasn't that. Given the fact that he had lost everything up to mid upper arm, the type of prosthetic he could expect would be next to useless, only really there for aesthetic reasons and he would rather have no arm at all.

It wasn’t that, that was making him restless. It was Steve. Well, Steve and Loki. He was worried about them. Not about them breaking up or anything like that, but more that they really needed a break. He knew that while they were the real deal and loved each other more than anything else, they hadn't had the easiest relationship so far. The thing with Brock could have killed them for good and Odin’s overprotectiveness hadn’t helped either. 

Then after they put that behind them, Jane’s pregnancy had been announced and they had ended up moving in together. While those had been good things, it was also a lot of changes to happen all in one go. 

When things had settled down from that, they had gotten hit by Bucky's capture and now they were the front-line in his recovery process. It had been a rollercoaster of a relationship for the first two years and Bucky couldn’t help feeling they needed to stop for a moment, to ground themselves, to simply be together, just Steve and Loki.

They were both at work right now which didn’t surprise Bucky in the slightest. Loki was running more and more of the company now as Odin was slowly taking a step back, getting ready for retirement. It was still years away, but he wanted Loki to be comfortable with the responsibility. Loki seemed to be coping fine, even revelling in the power he was gaining. Bucky would never tell anyone, but he guessed Loki could be ruthless in business when he needed to be.

Steve was also working hard. As well as project managing up to three accounts at one time for SHIELD, he was getting back to his roots a little, so to speak. He had been gifted at landscapes in college and had been approached by one of Odin’s friends to paint some winter scenes from Iceland, based on a few photos he had been given. It wasn’t the best inspiration, but as always, Steve had thrown himself into it and the results were looking good so far.

It meant that the pair were busy all the time and Bucky wondered how either of them had time to be together. Not that their love life suffered much. More than once in the last four months, he had been woken to some interesting noises from their room. Never anything outrageous, but he had been forced to remind Steve that while he was happy that he was getting some, Bucky didn’t need to hear it

That day, Steve was the first home and had got straight in to cooking dinner. Bucky had gotten the hang of doing a lot of the tidying around the house, but dinner for three was still a little out of his league right now. Still Bucky was glad it was just Steve for now, as he needed to talk to his best friend. Getting up off the bed he headed for the kitchen.

Steve was at the counter, chopping some herbs to go in the curry that had been maturing all day. “Hey Buck, how was your appointment today?”

Bucky shrugged as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. “They are nagging me to get measured for a fake arm. Told them to back off.”

Steve glanced at his friend but knew better than to say anything. He did what he knew Bucky wanted him to and changed the subject. “Well, Loki’s stuck in work, so it’s just you and me for a while. I’ll get the rice on and dinner should be ready soon. Fancy a movie later?”

Bucky knew that he couldn’t get a better lead in if he tried. “Steve, I’m going to say something and I don’t want you to go off the deep end, okay?”

Steve stopped and looked at his friend, frowning. “Okay.” He replied slowly. 

Bucky took a deep breath. “You and Loki have been through hell since you got together. Most of it’s not been your fault, but I think you need get away. Nat told me that you cancelled a vacation when I went MIA. Well, I’m doing okay, I can manage here for a week or two with the girls helping me. So I want you and Loki to book somewhere, anywhere. Get away from here and from me and the girls. Relax.”

Steve frowned “Bucky, me and Loki are fine. There's nothing wrong, I promise.” 

“I’m not saying anything's wrong, but you guys need a break just the two of you. Just do me a favour, okay. Please.”

 

Steve waited until they had gone to bed before talking to Loki. “Bucky thinks we need to get away for a while, take that vacation we cancelled.” He said as he slipped on some pyjama pants. 

Loki was sitting in bed reading, but he put the book down to answer. “Well he may have a point. It would be nice to have a few days just to ourselves. I love our family, but we could do with a little space.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, then settled on the bed next to his partner. “I didn’t know you felt like that, Loki. You should have said.”

“Steve, there isn’t an issue. But seeing as Bucky brought it up, I happen to agree with him. We had one month of being able to call this place our own. And while I've no problem with Bucky or any of the girls being here, I would like some time with you to myself.” Loki turned off his light, then reached over to wrap his arm around Steve's waist, his head on his shoulder. “I seem to always have to share you.”

Steve lay holding Loki for a little while, thinking about what he said. Of course, Loki was right. They had been though a lot and Loki had been there the whole time. Steve knew that it was stupid to promise Loki that he would act any differently, but he could show him that he was the most important part of him.

Loki was just starting to doze when Steve said. “When can you get time off and where would you like to go?”

Loki lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. “I can have whatever time I need right now, dad can handle things I have no doubt. As to where, I would like to go somewhere I never got around to when I was traveling.”

Steve nodded, determined now. “Well, I’ll talk to Maria in the morning, see what leave I have and when I could take it. But there is something else. I want us to get married, before we go.”

Loki sat up and stared at Steve, even thought it was dark. He smiled. “Alright.”

 

Two weeks later, Steve and Loki were standing outside of City Hall, nervously waiting for their witnesses to arrive. There had been a lot of talking back and forth before they finally decided this was the best way for them. Both were dressed in matching black suits and Loki had a set of gold rings in his pocket.

As far as everyone was concerned, the pair were flying out this evening for a ten day vacation to Rome, one of the few places Loki hadn’t actually visited when he was travelling. Darcy was coming over to stay at the house to keep Bucky company while they were away, something he had only objected to a little.

What they didn’t know was that this was going to be their honeymoon. The pair had arrived at City Hall as early as possible to try to beat the rush and all they were waiting for now were Loki’s parents.

They had considered having appointed witnesses, but Loki was sure that he would never be forgiven if he got married without Frigga being there and he could never hurt them by sneaking off. So they had asked his parents to meet them that morning without telling them why. Not that they wouldn’t have a good idea. After all, there weren’t many things you could do at City Hall that involved the pair of them. 

Steve had thought about the girls, but just for once, he wanted to do this with Loki, without others trying to put their opinions in. The only one he had told about this was Bucky who had given him the thumbs up as well as a promise to keep quiet.

Odin and Frigga arrived not long after they did. Odin had had to cancel a meeting at short notice, not something he had ever had to do before, but then one of his sons had never asked him to do so either. Loki looked a little uncomfortable. Suddenly faced by his parents, he didn’t know what say.

Odin broke the ice, taking sympathy on his youngest son. “Well are we going in? The Judge won’t wait for you two.”

Frigga continued where her husband left off. “You could have given us a little warning, Loki. We would have gotten you a wedding present.”

Steve smiled and Loki hung his head a little. “I guess it was a bit obvious. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be” Odin replied. “We knew neither of you would want a big affair when you did finally get married. I guess we should thankful you didn’t just sneak off to Vegas. Still, that is even less your style than a fancy wedding.”

Steve coughed “We really need to be getting in there. We could be waiting ages otherwise and I’ve still got to finish packing before the flight.”

Loki finally smiled at Steve and his parents, certain he was making the right choice. Taking his partner's hand, the group headed in to City Hall.

They got lucky and only had to wait half an hour before they were called. The ceremony was simple, clean and over in around forty-five minutes. The pair left before midday, rings on their fingers, now both Mr and Mr Borson-Rogers.

 

After the simple ceremony, Loki and Steve took Frigga and Odin out to lunch. They still felt the need to explain, even though Loki's parents didn’t seem upset.

While they waited for their food, Loki started. “I’m sorry that we got married like this. But Steve and I, we prefer our privacy. We wanted this to be just us for a little while.”

“Loki, your brother always wants to be the centre of attention, so of course he would want a big wedding with all the whistles and bells.” Frigga said with a smile. Still she looked concerned at Steve. “Why aren’t Jane and the others here though? Why haven’t you told them?”

Steve coughed and shifted a little. “I love the girls, but they smother me sometimes, although it has been better the last year or so. Bucky knew, in fact he told us we needed to get away. We just took advantage.”

Odin nodded. “When Jane first told us about you, I wondered that she might be a little too overprotective. You will need to tell them somehow. Do you have a plan?”

Loki and Steve looked at each other. “We were wondering if you could organize a get together for us. Nothing too extravagant, just something where we can tell everyone in a public place so they can’t kill us.” Loki said hopefully.

Frigga was nodding before Loki finished talking. “Of course, dear. We would love to. We will have everything arranged for the weekend after you return. Odin, do you think the county club could accommodate us at this short notice.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “Umm Mom, not too extravagant, remember.”

“Loki, I didn’t get to give you a wedding and while I understand completely, give me this please.” Frigga replied. “Oh and don’t worry about cost. Let this be your wedding present from us.”

Steve couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he watched Loki sit back, defeated.

 

By the time, they finished having lunch and saying goodbye to Frigga and Odin, the newlyweds had to rush to catch their flight. They got back to the house to change and grab their luggage, before Thor picked them up with Jane and Modi to take them to JFK Airport. Bucky was ready with whispered congratulations and an offer to help Frigga as a party planner. Steve looked a little worried but agreed, know that it would help him, having something to work on.

They got to check in just in time and after hurried goodbye, Loki and Steve were off to the first real alone time they had had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I didn't got into too much detail over the ceremony, but I wanted to keep it simple and the important part is that they are now hitched.
> 
> All feedback welcome.


End file.
